ninth_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninth World Wiki:FAQ
Hello, and welcome to the Ninth World Wiki Frequently Asked Questions page. If you have any question that is not addressed here, please feel free to contact the administrator. For any editing questions, please refer to the Editing FAQ. You may also want to consult our policies. General questions What is the Ninth World Wiki? : The Ninth World Wiki is a free content, freely editable online encyclopedia about the setting of Numenéra. This excludes content like: *Homebrew content (aka fanon), may it be rules or lore *Rules from Monte Cook Games (it's strictly forbidden by their policy) *Gameplay information for the Torment: Tides of Numenéra game Who owns the Ninth World Wiki? : The Ninth World Wiki is hosted by Wikia, a free wiki hosting service operated by Wikia, Inc., a for-profit organization founded by Jimmy Wales and Angela Beesley. Wikia receives all profit from the Google AdSense advertisements on the Ninth World Wiki. Wikia is responsible for technical issues with the site. : However, the Ninth World Wiki content, licensed under the CC-BY-SA, is not "owned" by anyone in the traditional sense. Who is responsible for the Ninth World Wiki content? : Anyone, including you! However, note that since the Ninth World Wiki is an unofficial, community-driven project, edited by hundreds of people unfamiliar with each other, we cannot possibly guarantee any degree of accuracy and validity, although we do strive for both accuracy and verifiability — this means that everyone should be able to verify the facts mentioned in every article. This is why all in-universe articles have lists of appearances and sources, and why all real-world articles are referenced. : You can find who contributed to a particular article by looking at its edit history. Legal questions Is the Ninth World Wiki copyrighted? : Yes, all contributions are copyrighted by the people who made them. This means that if you edit an article, you hold copyright for the edits you made, but not for edits made by other people contributing to the same article. : The Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported license, which we use, leverages the legal institute of copyright to ensure that everyone will have the right to freely access, modify and redistribute licensed content, no matter what. Therefore, do not contribute if you do not want your edits to be in turn mercilessly edited by others. Can I use the Ninth World Wiki content on my site/elsewhere? : Yes! However, this only applies to the text, licensed under the CC-BY-SA, and a select few free images. Most of our images are copyrighted by Monte Cook Games and used under the fair use clause for identification purposes, and using them for other purposes or in countries where fair use conditions do not apply may be illegal. : If you use the Ninth World Wiki articles elsewhere, all you are legally required to do (by the license) is to add a copyright notice saying that the article is copyrighted and licensed under the CC-BY-SA, and a link to the original the Ninth World Wiki article. You can freely modify and redistribute the material, provided that you license your modifications under the CC-BY-SA as well. You cannot license it on other conditions or put it in the public domain, nor can you claim copyright for content you did not write yourself (everyone only holds copyright to the contributions they themselves made). Can I use the Ninth World Wiki content on another wiki? : Yes, if the said wiki is itself licensed under the CC-BY-SA. This includes almost all of Wikia, and most Wikimedia Foundation projects, including Wikipedia. In this case, the aforementioned copyright notice goes to the talk page of the said article; the restrictions still apply. Can I use content from other sites on the Ninth World Wiki? : No. By default, every work is copyrighted and the author holds exclusive rights to it, unless they explicitly release all or some of them. You can insert CC-BY-SA or public domain text into articles verbatim, but not anything else. To report copyright violations, please leave a message on the contact the administrator talk page. Technical questions What wiki software does the Ninth World Wiki use? : the Ninth World Wiki (and the rest of Wikia) uses MediaWiki, the same software as Wikipedia and other Wikimedia Foundation projects. Wikia also uses some third-party extensions, which are available to all hosted wikis. The exact details can be found at . Where should I report technical issues? : If they are indeed technical (like the site being down, or weird error messages) and not something within the users' control (like templates), you can report them . Do I have to register? : While registration is optional, it is strongly recommended. You can view and edit pages as an anonymous user, but registration hides your IP address and gives you the ability to upload files, move (rename) pages, and edit so-called semi-protected pages (after a few days). Most importantly, registration gives you an identity and makes you a full-fledged member of the Ninth World Wiki community. Community questions Can I become an administrator? : Administrators hold much power but also have much responsibility. At some point in the future, it will be possible for users to become administrators when policies have been established for this. Who defines the policies? : The majority of the policies established during the founding of the Ninth World Wiki have been forked from those of Wookieepedia. In the future, if any new policies need to be determined, it might be through consensus. How can I contact an administrator? : Just as you would contact any other user: by leaving a message on their talk page. At the moment, the only administrator is NanoLuuke. Category:Ninth World Wiki